walkthroughfandomcom-20200222-history
Sly 2 Band of Thieves:Mojo Trap Action
"Mojo Trap Action" was a job for Bentley in A Tangled Web of Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Walkthrough Objective #Gather four batches of bad mojo. Goals #Gather bad mojo from first crypt. #Gather bad mojo from second crypt. #Gather bad mojo from third crypt. #Gather bad mojo from fourth and final crypt. How to Complete Bentley needs to visit four crypts, each of which contains a bad mojo runoff spout, which will have enough mojo for fill up one quarter of the bad mojo collector. Bad mojo is a powerfully dark force, and if Bentley takes damage while carrying the collector, he's a goner. He should use the traps in the crypts to keep any foes away. Getting near a trap and pressing the circle button will activate it. The trap will need some time to reactivate, during which time the switch to it will be red. Once Bentley slaughters all the guards and collects all the mojo from the spout in the crypt, he can move on. #The first crypt is where Bentley found the collector. There are three switches in the crypt, each of which activates the giant crusher in the middle of the room. #The second crypt is located near a walkway where the lone Contessa's tank is patrolling. Inside the crypt, there are four switches. The lone switch at the front of crypt activates giant wall crushers. The left switch farther back activates sword traps that fly from the wall. The middle switch activates sword traps that pop out of slots in the ground. The right switch activates an ax which swings from the ceiling. If the timing is correct, the right switch alone can be used to keep the guards away. Activate it when a guard steps over the closer blade slot, so the ax will kill the next guard behind him as it swings back into its initial position. #The third crypt is located at the cemetery area. There are four switches in this room. The switch at the front of the crypt activates a pair of flamethrowers. The left and right switches activate crushers on their respective sides. The switch in the middle of the room activates sleeping gas, which will cause any enemies in the room to fall asleep. #The fourth crypt is located underneath the well at the front courtyard of the castle. The are four switches in the crypt. The switch at the front of the crypt activates electric fields over the water. The left and right switches activates fire on platforms on their respective sides. The middle switch flips down the wooden platform in the middle. If the timing is correct, the left, middle and right switches can be activated in a repeating pattern to kill off all the guards. Once Bentley has collected all the mojo in the fourth crypt, the collector is full, and ready to blow up the mind shuffler. Mission complete. Pictures Mojo1.png Video Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Sly 2: Band of Thieves